What If
by Destiel101
Summary: What if, instead of being sent back in time by Michael in The Song Remains The Same, he sent them back to the hotel room Cas is in? What if Cas is still is very bad shape? What if they only have two weeks to get back to their own time? Hurt!Cas Caring!Dean Awesome!Sam Some Destiel. Rated T for minor swearing
1. Uh Oh

**Hey Peoples. I thought, I have so many ideas for stories in my head, so instead of forgetting them, I am going to write some stories on the side. I will update Only For You soon. Promise. In the mean time, enjoy this.**

* * *

"You will have two weeks before I am coming for you and your brother." Michael reaches out and zaps me away before I can reply.

I stumble and fall onto my knees, when I look up, I see that I am in a motel room. The motel room I put Cas in earlier. I turn around to look at the ned behind me and sure enough, there is Cas in the exact same position I put him before.

Sam in bent over him, checking his pulse.

"How's he doing?"

Sam looks up slowly. "Not to great, his pulse is slow, his breathing is ragged and he had a nose bleed not to long ago."

Perfect. "How are you?"

Sam stops walking and looks at me. "Fine."

I stare straight back at him. "We both know that's bullshit, so tell me, how are you?"

Sam sighs. "A little shaken up, and I could use a drink, but other than that, I feel fine."

"Okay, now was that so hard?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam smirks. "So why did Michael take so long to send you here."

"Oh, he wanted to tell me some crap that I don't remember half of and to tell me we have two weeks to leave or he will come for us."

"Really?"

"Really, Cas better wake up soon."

"Ya, in the meantime, what do you want to eat?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, ya. Well, I'll go get us some food and beer. You watch Cas, his nose might start bleeding again."

"Alright, just don't take to long, I don't trust Michael as far as I can throw him."

"Gotcha." Sam grabes his wallet and heads out.

I make my way over to Cas and sit down on the bed beside him.

He is paler than normal, but other than that looks the same.

I sigh as the same thoughts invade my brain.

Cas is so handsome, cool, badass. Dammit! I know exactly what is going on, but it doesn't mean I like it. Dean Winchester does NOT fall in love. Especially with a guy. Especially with a friggin angel. Especially with a friggin angel that probably doesn't love him back, or at least doesn't show it.

Apparently I was lost in thought for some time 'cause all of a sudden Sam walks in with a case of beer and two take-out bags.

He throws one bag to me and I unwrap the burger and take a huge bite.

"Shit Sammy, where did you get this, it is delicious!"

Sam lets out a small chuckle. "From the small diner down the road, it is know for it's bacon cheeseburgers."

"Well damn, that was lucky."

We finish eating quickly and are about halfway through our second beer when Cas starts to cough.

"Woah, Cas."

Sam and I move quickly and get him into a sitting position. After of more coughing and blood (damn) he finally calms down.

We lay him back down, he groans and his eyes flutter open.

"Hey Cas."

"Dean."

"Ya, how are ya"

"Terrible, how long...?

"Just a few days, we took care of everything."

"Okay, good."

Sam looks and me worriedly and then back to Cas."

"Hey, Cas, um, how long do you think it will take for you to have enough energy to take us back?"

Cas looks at Sam for a moment then looks at the ceiling in concentration.

"Um, I would say about a week, maybe a little more, why?"

Sam and I once again exchange worried looks.

"Well, Michael, the Michael of this time told me if we weren't gone in two weeks, he'd come after us."

"Why would he do that? And why was he there?"

"I don't know Cas, and we will tell you everything later, for right now, just rest."

"Okay."

Cas closes his eyes and goes to sleep while Sam and I go back to our beer.

"You think he'll be able to do it?"

"Cas? Ya, he will. Like I said, he's tough for a little nerdy dude with wings."

With that said, we both sit down to finish our beers and probably a few more while watching over Cas. But I can't help but think. What if Cas can't do this? What will we do then?

* * *

**You like? Sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm not very good at writing them like this. Anyway, please review, I need to know if I should continue and if I do, what should I change or not change, or what? Help! Well, in the meantime, dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	2. What Will He Do?

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and stuff. I'm glad you liked it. I am going to continue on this, so you can now be happy. Anyways, this chapter is in Cas's point of view and might have a time jump somewhere. You'll see.**

* * *

There is nothing but black around me. And then suddenly, it is like I am pulled out of water. I am coughing and I feel hands lift me up. I finally stop coughing and I get laid down.

I open my eyes and see and plain white ceiling. Then I hear a voice.

"Hey Cas."

I place the voice immediately.

"Dean."

"Ya, how are ya?"

I think about saying fine, but I know that Dean will know I'm not, so I decide to just tell him.

"Terrible, how long...?"

I don't even finish my sentence before Dean answers.

"Just a few days, we took care of everything."

It's over, they did it. Sam is safe.

"Okay, good"

I see Sam looked at Dean with worry obvious on his face and then he looks at me.

"Hey, Cas, um, how long do you think it will take for you to have enough energy to take us back?"

Sam seems worried about what my answer will be. After a moment I look at the ceiling and then concentrate one my grace to see how much damage has been done. Not to much. Good.

"Um, I would say about a week, maybe a little more, why?"

Sam and Dean exchange worried looks. Okay, this is now starting to worry me.

"Well, Michael, the Michael of this time told me if we weren't gone in two weeks, he'd come after us."

Wow, now I am worried. I wonder why he would do that. And why was he even there. Well, there is no harm in asking.

"Why would he do that? And why was he there?"

Dean look tired, defeated, handsome, hot, I need to stop. Angels aren't supposed to love humans this way. And besides that, this is Dean. Dean Winchester does not fall in love. Especially with guy angels. There is no way he loves me back.

"I don't know Cas, and we will tell you everything later, for right now, just rest."

I am very tired. Angels don't need rest, but my grace has been damaged so I am worn down and sleep may speed up the healing process.

"Okay."

I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

"So Anna is dead?"

"Ya, she is. Why do you care? She tried to kill Sam."

"Yes, she did. But she was still my sister."

"Oh, sorry Cas, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay."

Sam and Dean just finished telling me everything that just happened. Despite their victory and everything Anna did, I still mourn my sister. Before she fell, she was amazing and fun. Getting to see her again was enjoyable. Well, when she wasn't trying to kill someone or destroy something. I will miss her.

"I am worried about was Michael said. What did he mean. What will he do to us? I mean, he won't kill us, that would be a pretty stupid move for his future self."

Sam's voice jolts me out of my trance."

"That is true, he would kill any of us. He need us in the future. He could just send us back, but why not do it right away, why wait two weeks?"

"To be a dick."

"Dean, I don't think Michael is threatening us and then sending us back 'just to be a dick'"

Me saying that causes Dean to snort and almost choke on his beer. I smirk a little at this, but neither of them notice.

Once Dean recovers he stares at me. "He's your brother, what do you think he's doing."

"I do not know, I did spend some time with him when I was younger, but that was before Lucifer's fall, so he would not be doing something like this. Once him and Lucifer started fighting, I saw very little of him and even less after Lucifer fell. This Michael is not the Michael I used to know."

I see both Sam and Dean looking at me with sympathy.

"Well, let's hope we aren't here to find out what he plans to do."

"Maybe he does not yet know himself."

Sam nods in understanding and Dean just looks at me.

"What?"

"Michael may have changed, and I would not put in past him to harm us in some way, but I do not think he has a plan yet. Michael is still Michael at heart. And his heart would never do something terrible to his own brother and his Father's creations. Maybe, he was bluffing and is hoping we are gone so he won't have to do anything."

"I hope you're right Cas."

Me too.

* * *

**I love writing as Cas. It is so much fun. I feel so smart the way I make him say things. Sorry about the wait. I will update this story the same time I update my other one. I may update one and not the other, but the majority of the time, if one gets updated the other gets updated. I wish I could update more often. But I can only write these chapters if I feel like writing, unless I want back chapters. So ya, read and review. It makes me happy. You can also PM me if you like. In the meantime, dream sweet Cas dreams, and I'm Batman!**


	3. Should I Tell Him?

**Heyo, I just felt like writing so you're getting a chapter. Deal with it. This is Dean's POV, I might do one in Sam's POV, what do you guys think? And yes, my characters might be a little OOC, but who care?**

* * *

Three days. It has only been three days. It feels like it has been a lot more than that.

Cas hasn't been doing much, trying to get his power back.

Sam hasn't said anything all morning. I think he is researching something on angels, probably how to make them heal faster.

I've been watching T.V all morning, it is now lunch and I want food, but I don't want to go get anything.

And right on cue, Sam stands up and stretches.

"I'm gonna go get some lunch, Cas you want anything?"

"I do not require food."

"Shut up Cas, foods good. He'll take the same as me Sammy, but with a chocolate milkshake."

Cas looks at me funny and then goes back to staring out the window.

"Ok then, gotcha.

Once Sam is gone, there is a very awkward silence in the room.

I look over to Cas, he is still staring out the window. His head is turned enough that he can see out the window, but can't see me staring at him.

This is a rare opportunity, I study Cas very closely, he looks so much different awake then asleep.

There is something I notice a lot. He has this look in his eyes, the same look that soldiers or hunters have. The look that says, I know, I've seen things you wouldn't believe. That is why hunters and soldiers are drawn to each other. If someone has that look, and you do to. You can bet that they understand.

I know I have that look. I would have it even if I hadn't gone to hell. But I still have it. I have never seen Cas like this though, something else is bothering him.

"Hey Cas."

He turns his head and looks straight at me. "Yes?"

"You okay? I mean, it looks like something is bothering you."

"Yes, I am fine." He goes back to looking out the window.

"Right, I'm just gonna go call the bullshit police."

Cas sighs and then looks at me with sad eyes.

"It's my Father."

Oh.

"What about Him?"

Cas turns back to the window. "I was thinking, I've never even seen Him, or heard His voice. And yet, I miss Him. I have so much faith in Him, I never even saw Him and yet I am worried what I find, might not be what I am looking for. I know you do understand about a Father not being there, but you have no idea what it's like to not have a Father at all. To have blind faith in someone that you don't even know what they look like. I mean, so far He's payed more attention to you humans then us."

Well, that is just...I mean...I...um...uh...I have no response to this.

"You're right Cas, I don't understand that. But that doesn't mean you're alone. If you need someone to talk to. Someone that you can see, that is more like a father then a brother, then go to Bobby. We all know he thinks of you as a son, just as much as Sam and I."

"Thank you Dean."

Cas looks at me a smiles a rare Cas smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

That is the moment when Sam comes back in with lunch.

"Here is your lunches, sorry it took so long, the diner was packed. I'm gonna head down to the library, ok?"

"Ok, sure. Just don't take to long."

"Ok, gotcha."

And with that, it was once again just me and Cas.

* * *

Cas and I are watching a movie when I can't hold onto my curiosity any longer.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Can I tell you something? Something secret?"

"Of course Dean."

"I'm in love with someone. And it is scaring the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know if they love me back, and I've never been in love with someone before. I just don't know what to do."

"Just tell them. I mean, if you don't tell them, they will never know and you might lose your chance."

"And what if they don't love me back?"

"Well as the old saying goes, 'It's better to have love and lost then never to have loved before'."

"Thanks Cas."

"Can I tell you something Dean?"

"Anything."

"I am in love too."

"Really?"

"Really, and I am in basically the same predicament as you, but it scares me even more because angels aren't supposed to feel love like this."

"Is this person worth it?"

"Yes."

"Then tell them."

"I will, soon."

We sit back and I wonder if it is me Cas loves. I run through the whole conversation in my head again. Then, I decide to take a chance.

"Cas, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Dean."

"Cas, I-

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? Hehehe. Please don't hate me. This isn't my favourite chapter, but it will have to do. Anyways, once this story is updated, I need to get to writing a chapter for my other one. I may do it later this evening. Reviews make me happy. Quick thing, thank you Ibelieve24 I loved Cas's point of view too. And also thank you, Casismyfavorite, I'm glad you loved it! You two were the only ones to review on the second chapter, so thank you! I love reviews and follows and favourites. Anyways, until next time, dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	4. Being In Love With An Angel Is Hard

**I don't really have any good excuses, so just read the chapter.**

* * *

Dean's PoV

"Cas, I-"

I hesitate, should I tell him, how will he react. Oh what the hell, why no go for it?

Cas just looks at me. "Yes?"

"Cas, I, I, I, I love you!"

Cas's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something when mr. cockblock shows up.

Sam walks through the door with a book in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, I think I found something!"

I resist the urge to push Sam out of the room and lock the door just to find out what Cas was going to say, but we really need to get out of here.

I walk over to him and look at the book he's reading. "So, what?"

Sam looks at me and then to Cas and back to me. He is grinning like a 5 year old on christmas.

"It says here, that if the angel has a power source to draw off of, they can get enough power to heal themselves."

Cas just looks at him. "That is true."

"But what kind of power source."

Sam flips a couple pages and them answers my question.

"It took me forever to find, but it says that the best power source is the flame of life."

"So, what? Like a soul?"

"Yes, exactly."

We both look at Cas for conformation. He tilts his head to the side. (That is so cute. Shut up!) and then looks at us.

"I believe that would work, the only problem is to get enough power, the soul has to be pure."

"Are you saying our souls aren't pure?"

"No, what I am saying is, I do not know if your souls are pure or not. I believe they are, but I am never sure until I touch it."

"But if you had to guess, who would you say would be better?"

Cas contemplates this and then looks at me."

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours. Was I not clear?"

"Yes, but why mine, why not Sam's?"

"I know what you are thinking Sam, and no, it is not because of the demon blood."

Sam's eyes light up a bit at this. "It's not?"

"No, it is not."

"Then why Dean's and not mine?"

"Because Dean went to hell."

Wow, I am even more confused then before.

"Wait, wouldn't that make me worse."

"No, because when I pulled you out, I rebuilt you. And not just your mind and body, but your soul as well. If t wasn't for that, then Sam's soul would be just as pure as yours. But when I rebuilt your soul, I cleansed you of your sins. Therefore, your soul is more pure than Sam's."

"So, my soul would be and option, I'm not tainted?"

"No, you are not tainted."

Sam is smiling brightly, and so am I. This is why Cas is awesome. He just cheered up my bro, without even knowing. I can see it in his eyes, Cas saying he's not tainted means the world to him. When an angel says your not tainted, your not tainted. Man, I think I love Cas more now. But back to the situation at hand.

"Okay, so, I'm game. When can we do this."

"We have to wait a few more days."

"Why? If we wait, that will be one week, why not do it now and get it over with."

"Because, as much as I want it 'over with,' if I were to touch your soul, it would not end well."

Sam looks at him funny. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, my grace is damaged. If I were to try to absorb energy from your soul, it could damage my grace even more."

"I'm sorry Cas, but I'm not following you."

He sighs and looks straight at me.

"I will break it down for you. My grace is very damaged."

"Alright."

"Your soul is pure energy."

"Okay."

"If I were to take that pure energy, I could not contain it."

"Why not?"

Cas sighs again.

"Because my grace is to damaged to contain it. I need to wait for my grace to heal more before I try to take on that kind of power."

"Okay, I kinda get it. Sam?"

Sam sighs as well. "Picture this Dean, there is a cup, with a ton of cracks in it."

"Uh ha."

And you try pouring water into it, what will happen?"

"That water will come out."

"Exactly."

"Oh now I get it, the cup is your grace and the water is my soul, you need to wait for the cracks to heal some more before filling up on power or to could all leak out and make a mess."

"That is correct. Thank you Sam."

"No prob. Is there anything else that can speed up the process?"

"Sleep probably."

"Okay, well you do that. I am going to get something else to eat. I am still hungry. I'll pick up something for you guys too."

"K, just don't take to long, bitch."

"I won't, jerk"

And with that, Cas and I are once again alone. I am standing with my back to him, waiting to see how long it will take until he brings up the fact that I said I loved him.

"Dean."

And here we go.

I slowly turn around.

"Ya?"

"Did you mean it?"

Plain and simple. Right there. I need to answer this.

"Uh, ya?"

Cas just looks at me and I don't know what to do. The longer he stands there, the more my heart drops, and then.

"I have a secret to tell you."

A little glimmer of hope.

"Okay."

"Come here."

I go over to him, he leans towards my ear, my heart is racing and he says for words I never thought I'd hear him say.

"I love you too."

* * *

**There, everybody is happy. He told him, but Sam did interrupt. First things first. I love you guys and thanks for the reviews. Please review, reviews make me happy and I am not to happy right now, please cheer me up. (bad day) For those of you that have read my other story Only For You (if no one has read it then go and read it) I am updating. I know I said that last time, but this time, I am going to write the story right after I have supper and supper is really soon. So be happy. Nobody answered my question, should I do a chapter in Sam's PoV or not? I was thinking, putting the soul thing in is a nice twist and then later Cas can bring it up again with Bobby (Frontierland). I am done now, I think. Just please review, (I like compliments) or PM me or whatever. You can even suggest something you want me to put in. An event or something you want someone to say. Anything like that. Also, follow or favourite if you haven't already. Oh and Ibelieve24, thank you again and that was my fav line. This time I swear I am done rambling. Just dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	5. I Knew It!

**All I have to say is, don't hate me!**

* * *

Sam's PoV

I walk out the door to get something to snack on.

I've still got a big smile on my face, and all because of Cas.

I don't think Cas knows how much it means to me to hear him say that I'm not tainted. Sure, I'm glad it is someone other then my brother saying it, but this is Cas. He' one of us, and more importantly, an angel.

Now I know that Dean's words are true, I'm not tainted. Cas would never lie. This is the best day ever!

Anyways, speaking of Dean, he has been acting super weird lately. Mostly around Cas. If Dean knew I thought this, he would kill me, but I'm so sure that they are in love.

I know that they are, it is so obvious. A three year old could figure it out! It's like everybody but Dean and Cas know.

Finally! The store. I will get some pie for Dean, some kind of chocolate for Cas, I want an apple, and some more beer. That should be good for now.

Now to pay and get back.

* * *

Once I get to the door of the motel room I stop and listen. I can hear talking.

I open the door and walk in.

Both Dean and Cas look up at me.

Wow, this is awkward. They are facing each other talking about something.

"What are you guys up too?"

Dean looks at me and says. "Dude, you have the worst timing ever!"

"Um, okay?"

"Would you mind, maybe, uh.."

"What."

Then I hear Cas.

"What Dean is trying to say is, could you give us a minute. We are talking about something very important. Thank you."

And I am pushed out the door. By Cas!

The door is closed and my mind clicks.

"Well it's about time." I say aloud to myself.

Great, now what? This could take forever. I decide to take a walk.

I leave the building and start walking up and down the streets aimlessly when all of a sudden, I hear an impala.

Oh great.

I look over my shoulder and see none other then Mom and Dad coming down the street in the impala, laughing and having a good time.

Well, I'm glad that they're happy.

As the impala turns out of sight. I suddenly get hit with a wave of sadness. I miss Mom, and Dad, and...Jess.

I bow my head and will the tears to stay put. This is not the time for crying.

I find myself in a park. I sit down on a bench and realize that I have walked a very long way. I don't feel like walking back right now, so, I'll just sit here.

I don't know how long I am sitting there for, but eventually I get up an start walking back.

As I start my long journey, I think about how everything will depend on Cas in the end. And this worries me. He was fully rested and healed when he took us here, and that hurt him a lot. Now he has to take us back the moment his grace is healed enough. What I am wondering is.

Will he survive this?

* * *

**I'm not even gonna start. I am just going to hope this chapter made up for almost everything. I think I will start replying to reviews here instead of PMing. Here we go. **

**The Mysterious Shadow: There you go, hope you liked it.**

**Ibelieve24: I know right! It so is.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Awesome! And thank you.**

**cheesybeans: No prob.**

**Review some more please. Show me the love! Hehe, anywho. Like I said before, you have anything you want me to include, tell me, I'll do my best. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Other than that, dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	6. Well It's About Time

**My Grandma died. Are you depressed now? Good, I needed some company. This is just like a preview kinda, it won't be in the next chapter, but it is right before it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dean's POV

I can't believe Cas just pushed Sam out of the door. I was supposed to do that, but instead I started acting like a embarrassed twelve year old.

Of course, I don't blame him, we were talking about something very important.

We were confessing our feelings, no matter how chick-flicky that sounds. But the moose just had to show up. Bitch.

Now Cas is just standing in front of the door, his back to me.

I clear my throat.

"Where were we?"

Cas's voice seems like it just appears. "I believe we were about to do something very important."

"Oh right, well, this is very awkward."

"Yes I believe it is."

Cas still hasn't turned to me, so I decide to take the biggest risk of my life.

I take a deep breath, walk up to him, put my hand on his shoulder, turn him around, and kiss him.

At first he is ridged and I am afraid he is going to push me away. But next thing I know, he relaxes and the kiss deepens.

This must be heaven.

* * *

**That was, not what I planned, but oh well. Like I always say, if you want me to do something, then tell me. Be it a line, an action, or even POV. Just let me know. I miss Grandma... :'(. Please review, reviews make me happy and I want to be happy. Thanks.**

**Beawolf's Pen: That was the idea and your welcome**

**Ibelieve24: I know right. Sam is always getting the short end of the stick. Someone really needs to give him a hug, you know, someone other then Dean. Like, us.**

**Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	7. What Will Happen To Cas?

**Heyo, I'm baaaaack! **

* * *

Cas's PoV

Kissing Dean is like nothing I have ever done before. It's feels like I am flying, my hearts soars, my wings tremble, it is amazing.

But it is over way to soon.

Next thing I know, Sam is back, Dean is across the room and we are discussing our current predicament.

"Something important came to mind on my walk back."

"Oh ya and what is that?"

Sam then turns to me.

"You were fully healed when we came here right?"

I nod. "That is correct."

"And it almost killed you."

Dean looks at me with worry evident in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Then what will happen when you are injured and have to take us back?"

They both look at me, hoping the word I am about to say, won't leave my mouth.

"I may perish."

Dean looks away quickly and Sam looks really worried. Then Dean speaks up.

"Then we will just have to wait longer."

"Dean, we cannot."

"And why not?"

"Because, it will take almost two weeks to be use healed enough to get back and that is all the time we have. It could take maybe a month to fully heal, what with being cut off from Heaven and being in a different time period. We simply do not have the time."

"But you said it yourself, Michael could just be playing us."

"Yes, he could, but he could also not be. He could have a plan. I do not want to risk it. After Lucifer's fall, Michael became very unpredictable."

"He has a point Dean. Michael could very well hurts us."

"Ya, he could, but which would be worse, us getting hurt or Cas dying."

"Dean, I understand you worry, but if we wait and Michael does hurt us, then we would have to wait even longer to go back, if he doesn't send us. What would happen then?"

Dean sighs, finally realizing that this argument cannot be won by him.

"Fine! Fine, we'll do it your way, but I'm not going to like it!" Then Dean goes back to cleaning his guns, Sam goes to take a shower and I just stare out the window.

As I watch my Father's creation, my mind wonders. Sam brought up a very good point, I may not survive this. The more I thing about it, the more I am sure, the chances of me getting out if this alive are pretty slim. But, hopefully I can pull through, not for my sake, or Sam's or Bobby's, no, for Dean's sake. For I fear if I die, so will he. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside.

* * *

**I am a little devil aren't I? Anyways, thanks for the condolences, it means a lot. I am doing much better. Feel free to ask if you want something done, I will try my best. My review per chapter have been going down, is the story getting worse or what? One more thing, I usually don't listen to music while writing, but I am this time, just look up beautiful piano music that touches your heart by Roy Todd. I am obsessed with it.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Thanks, I know. My Grandpa died too, they where both from my dad's side. My mom's parents are still alive though, which is a very good thing.**

**Ibelieve24: Thanks. I have the ability to make anyone love something. I am very good at it.**

**Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	8. It's Time

Dean's PoV

It's been almost two weeks. Cas say's he'll be ready to take us back tomorrow so we should pack up and get some rest.

I am not the emotional type. I know that I'm emotionally constipated and I am very much okay with that. I hat chick-flicky stuff and I can usually keep my emotions in check.

Usually.

My mind is racing, there is a sick feeling in my gut. I really don't want tomorrow to come.

Cas might die.

Those words have been going through my mind since that discussion sometime last week.

As my mind wonders I am aware of Sam and Cas's slow and steady breathing. Cas's doesn't usually sleep, but he thought he could get a little more energy by resting. I am the only one awake and I don't know if I like that or not.

After finally kissing Cas, knowing that these feelings are returned, I am on edge. I don't want to lose him. I can't. But we might.

That is the cold hard slap of reality. He might die. And there may be nothing I can do about it.

In the end I end up falling into a troubled sleep. Wishing, for once, that tomorrow would never come.

* * *

It is now 7:00 in the morning and we are almost done preparing to go back. am trying to postpone this as long as I can, but I've run out of things to do slowly.

It's time.

We talked about it all yesterday.

Tomorrow Michael will come. We have used up all our time. We go today.

Everything is packed up. Sam and I shoulder our bags and walk to where Cas is standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you both ready?"

"No, but let's do this." I sound so more confidant then I feel.

We both take a deep breath and bend our knees. Cas reaches up and puts his fingers on our foreheads.

Right before I close my eyes, I look at him. For the first time, I see fear in his eyes, and that just makes it work.

I feel everything move around me and suddenly we are back in the motel.

I open my eyes to the familiar surroundings. And then I look down.

What I found wasn't to my liking.

* * *

**I know you don't want another cliffhanger. But I honestly don't know where to go from here. I didn't want a big thing with Michael cause instead I wanted to put in some Cas and Bobby father-son bonding. Anyways, I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Give me all you got! Please! Got to go, my other story will be updated soon. **

**Beawolf's Pen: Ya, I totally agree.**

**Ibelieve24: Because I'm sneaky! I think that if this were canon, Dean would have reacted so much differently to Cas's death. Sorry for the wait.**

**Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	9. Brotherly Love, Sort Of

**I was re-reading the story and realized I completely forgot about the soul thing. Oh well, I can still use it.** **Oh and by the way, let's just say Bobby knows all about what happened already.**

* * *

When I look down I see Cas, laying on the floor, in the fetal position with blood coming out of his mouth and nose.

"Cas?"

I turn him over and he groans I look up at Sam who bends down to help.

"He has a pulse, and weak one, but it's there."

At least he's alive.

"But what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do, we take him to Bobby's."

That is actually a great idea.

"Okay, you get everything in the car and I'll call Bobby."

Sam nods and runs off as I pull out my phone.

It rings a few times before Bobby picks up.

_"Hello."_

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean."

_"Dean? You boys okay?"_

"Um, kinda."

_"Kinda, what do you mean by kinda?"_

"Well, Cas is kinda drained, and unconscious, and half dead."

_"Balls!"_

"We thought it would be best if we came over, maybe you can help us find a way to hep Cas."

_"Ya, ya, okay. You boys get over here pronto, I will start looking for a way to help."_

"Okay, see you soon."

_"Yeah, whatever."_

I hung up the phone just as Sam walks in.

"Impala's pack and running, we're all checked out and ready to go."

"Good, help me get him in the car."

After a lot of dragging, pushing, and shoving, we get Cas in the car and are on our way to Bobby's.

* * *

We arrived about an hour ago, after getting Cas in the house and laid down on the couch, we all started pitching in on the research.

"Ah ha!"

Finally!

"What?"

Sam stands up holding an old book.

"This is the same book I found in that library and I knew there would be something in here."

"Well, don't just stand there, tell us what you found you idjit."

"Well it says here, that there is a ritual that we can use. We have most of the ingredients, the other's won't be to hard to get."

"Okay, what do we need?"

"Um, let's see, pigs blood, cat's tail bone, crow feather, and rosemary. It also says we need holy water and some talisman."

"I have all but he talisman, let me see it."

Sam turns the book around and Bobby studies the talisman before saying, "That talisman is in a church two towns over, I know the priest, he's one of us. I'll call and tell him you need it. How is the ritual done?'

Sam turns the book back around, "Let's see, combine all the ingredients but the holy water, the angel is to add that while saying the Our Father in enochian. Once all the water is poured in, they are to grab the talisman and then they have to touch the flame of life, so a soul."

"So Cas has to be awake? Okay, Bobby, you call the priest and I'll try and rouse Cas. Sam, you do whatever."

And there is bitch face #12

I head over to the couch and sit down. Once I am seated I gently take Cas's hand.

"Cas, hey Cas, buddy. Can you hear me? Wake up."

"D-Dean?"

"Ya Cas, it's me."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"We're at Bobby's, you collapsed after taking us back. Sam and I have to go in a minute to get some talisman for a ritual to help you get some strength back, but Bobby will be here, just go to sleep and get some energy, you have to be awake for the ritual."

"Okay."

Cas's eyes shut and I sigh and stand up. This is going to be a long day, I can tell already.

"Okay Sam, Let's go!"

"Okay, I'm here."

Bobby walks in.

"I called him, he's name's Doug by the way, he's expecting you."

"Awesome, we'll be back in a few hours."

"Don't worry, if it gets dark, just stop at a motel or something, I'll take care of Cas, I don't need you two collapsing on me when we do this. Besides, Cas seems pretty content."

We all look over and Cas is sleeping peacefully.

"Well time to go."

"Ya, we'll be back either later today or tomorrow."

"Okay, get going you idjits."

We leave and I start driving off, I sigh again and fix my eyes on the road and start blasting some music. Don't worry Cas, this will all be over soon.

* * *

**Well, then. I have nothing to say. Except I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be in Bobby's PoV. Anyways, that's all for now. Oh and to all my fellow Canadians - Happy Canada Day! Also, dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	10. A Son In Need And A Father To Please

**Sorry**

* * *

Bobby's PoV

The boys have been gone a little over three hours and I am just sitting next to the couch, watching Cas.

I can't stop thinking about what went on between him and Dean earlier. Obviously something.

And I think it finally adds up.

They have finally told each other their feelings.

Oh yes, I know all about that. Dean told me everything one day. Just spilled it all, he was a little drunk at the time. Anyways.

About a week later Cas seemed bothered by something so I asked him and surprisingly he told me everything. I really didn't expect him to.

They both told me how they were in love with the other and I could do nothing but sit there and curse their stupidity.

Damn, their a couple now aren't they?

I wonder if Sam has realized it yet...

* * *

Sam and Dean must have stopped for the night because it is noon the next day and they still aren't here.

I'm reading a book I haven't read in ages when Cas starts to stir.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I say as I sit down in the chair I was in all last night.

"Hello."

"How are ya today?"

"Better, thank you."

Cas starts to sit up and I see him wince, knowing how terrible that couch can be, I help him sit up the rest of the way.

"So Cas."

"Yes Bobby?"

"I am wonderin' something."

"What?"

"Now, you don't have to answer this, but, is there something going on between you and Dean."

Cas looks away and I think he's blushing. Oh yeah, I was right.

"Yes."

"Okay, just wonderin', just let me know if that boy hurts you, I promise I'll give him a good talking to."

Cas smirks a little. "Thank you Bobby."

Cas starts studying the room and his gaze lands on the picture of Sam and Dean with me in the junkyard somewhere. I'm pretty sure Ellen took it. It was before we even knew him.

I see Cas's gave soften and something akin to sadness enter his eyes and graze his features.

"You okay Cas?"

Cas seems surprised at my sudden question, as if he had forgotten I was there.

"Yes, I am fine."

"Bull, now spill."

We have something close to a staring contest before he sighs and looks at the picture again.

"You want to know what is wrong? What's wrong, is that everyone seems to have some sort of father figure, but me."

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, Sam and Dean have you, most of my brothers have seen my Father at least once if not, they at least have heard His voice, but not me. I haven't seen nor heard Him. I feel like I'm trying to please someone who I'm invisible to. Like I'm trying to live up to my brothers and sisters to get an approval from someone who doesn't even care. I don't have anyone to go to when I'm injured or need advice on my freedom or new found feelings. No one I grew up around, someone who will tell me they are proud of me. Even for the smallest of things."

Cas's eyes are glassy and tears threaten to fall. I do think of him as one of my boys, but I've never said it. I'm not good with that stuff. Well, I guess I have no choice now.

"Yes you do ya idgit."

Cas looks up at me with both hope and confusion written on his face.

"Ya have me. I mean, I not exactly A+ dad material, but I'm real, you can both see and hear me. You can come to me when your hurt or when you need to talk about anything, anything at all. Just because you didn't grow up around me like Sam and Dean did, doesn't mean that you're not one of my boys, you are. This family is very dysfunctional and emotionally constipated, we don't go around saying I love you and we never will. I know Sam and Dean love me and they know I love them. Sam loves you to, like a brother and you now that Dean loves you. Now, this is the only time I'm ever going to say this and I will deny afterwards, but I love you too, you're like another son to me and I am so proud of you. You may be an angel, but that don't mean I don't worry. Just know you are always welcome here. No matter what. You're a Winchester."

By the time I'm done of my little speech, one or two tears have made it down both of our faces. Without saying a word, Cas leans over and hugs me. I feel he is unsure what he is doing, but willing to take the risk, so I think 'what the hell' and hug him back.

We break apart and he smiles, and real smile and says "Thank you Bobby." And in those three words, I hear all I need to hear, thanks for being there, thanks for letting me now I'm not alone, thanks for loving me, thanks for being the father I never had I even hear an I love you too.

"Alright, enough with all the sappy stuff. I'm gonna make something to eat, you want anything?"

"Coffee would be nice."

Figures.

"Coffee, coming right up."

I head to the kitchen to make some coffee and stuff and await the arrival of those two idgits. I hope they don't take to much longer.

I peek back into the living room and see Cas with his eyes closed and his head leaning on the back of the couch.

This spell is going to be tricky, but we Winchesters are family.

And family don't leave no one behind.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter had some major feels. I just like, lived out a fantasy in this chapter. Sorry if Bobby is occ, and also, sorry about the lame ending, I was going to end it like two lines earlier, but it just didn't seem right. Anyways, give me ideas peoples! Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


End file.
